Moving
by UchihaSakuraHime
Summary: Depois de tanto tempo e sacrifício para conseguir alugar um bom apartamento, Sakura Haruno tem de enfrentar agora um novo desafio. No dia de sua mudança para a nova casa, ela acaba esbarrando com Sasuke Uchiha, um novo inquilino do prédio, e juntos descobrem que alugaram o mesmo apartamento por engano. Há agora apenas uma alternativa: Viverem juntos e superarem o desconforto.
1. Prólogo

**Sinopse:**  
Depois de tanto tempo e sacrifício para conseguir alugar um bom apartamento, Sakura Haruno tem de enfrentar agora um novo desafio... No dia de sua mudança para a nova casa, ela acaba esbarrando com Sasuke Uchiha, um novo inquilino do prédio, e juntos descobrem que alugaram o mesmo apartamento por engano. Ambos discutem e não querem abrir mão do local. Sendo assim, resta apenas uma alternativa: Viverem juntos e superarem o desconforto da situação.

− Eu aluguei esse apartamento, exijo meus direitos sobre ele! – Sakura se defende.  
− Eu também o aluguei, e tenho os mesmos direitos que você. – Sasuke a encara de forma nada amigável.  
O corretor de imóveis os observa tentando encontrar uma solução para o problema que tem em mãos. Até que uma ideia surge em sua cabeça, e ele realmente espera que ambos a aceitem.  
− Por que vocês não dividem o apartamento? – O senhor já cansado daquilo e querendo se livrar logo da situação finalmente se pronuncia.  
− O QUÊ? – Sasuke e Sakura gritam perplexos com a ideia. Não acreditavam que era real o que acabaram de ouvir.  
− Eu não vou dividir nada com essa louca escandalosa.  
− Como é que é? Do que você me chamou? Ora, seu playboyzinho de cabelo estranho! Eu que não irei dividir MEU apartamento com um cara que não conheço e que ainda é rude e pode até ser um cara perigoso. Vai saber!  
− O que você acabou de dizer? Você está insinuando... – Sasuke a encara furiosamente.  
− Essa é a única alternativa que tenho para os dois. Eu não tenho culpa se o apartamento foi alugado para duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, isso aconteceu devido a problemas no sistema do nosso site.

Sakura senta-se novamente na cadeira após um longo suspiro, já não sabe o que fazer. Enquanto isso, Sasuke olha o teto de forma reflexiva, até finalmente se pronunciar.  
− Eu não vou sair do apartamento. Se você quiser, pode continuar nele também, já que, você tem tanto direito quanto eu. Se não gostar da ideia e não poder suportá-la, você pode sair quando quiser. Mas eu fico!  
Sakura o olha perplexa e derrotada, mas é obrigada a aceitar. Ela não tem mais tempo e nem quer procurar por outro apartamento, porque ela sempre quis morar naquele bairro e não abriria mão dele agora. 

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:** Olá!  
Aqui está uma Fanfic nova e quentinha, acabou de sair do forno. Então se houver algum erro, me perdoem.  
A capa foi feita por mim :3  
Tive a ideia para essa fic depois de assistir ao MV GUMMY(거미) - AS A MAN. Aí imaginei logo algo parecido para nosso Casal. Espero realmente que gostem!  
Esse é apenas o prólogo. Em breve virá o capítulo um.  
Boa Leitura!

 **Prólogo**

Em plena segunda-feira enquanto estou fazendo compras no supermercado com minha mãe, sou surpreendida com o toque alto do meu celular. Dou um salto enquanto retiro apressadamente meu celular da bolsa, e no momento de desespero ele escapa de minhas mãos, indo de encontro direto com o chão.

− Sakura, atenda esse celular imediatamente! – Minha mãe me fuzila com os olhos enquanto olha em volta e vê tantas pessoas nos observando. Apanho o celular e o atendo o mais rápido que posso. O que será que a Ino quer?

...

− Oi, Ino.

− SAKURA! – Grita pelo telefone, e o afasto um pouco do meu rosto. – Você não vai acreditar no que acabou de acontecer. – Pausa um pouco como se esperasse que eu a perguntasse do que se trata o tal assunto. – Amiga, acabei de receber a ligação da Universidade, eu passei... EU PASSEI!

− Nossa, que incrível! Parabéns, Ino. Fico muito feliz por saber disso. O que você vai fazer? Vai falar com os seus pais para alugar e dividir um apartamento comigo?... Se eu também receber a ligação, é claro.

− Claro que vou! Ah, fique atenta! Você pode receber a ligação a qualquer momento.

− Está certo! Tenho que desligar agora, Ino. Até mais.

− Ok, Até!

...

− Era a Ino? – Minha mãe questiona.

− Era sim! Ela conseguiu entrar para a faculdade de Medicina. – Respondo com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

− Ora, mas isso é uma excelente notícia. Tome mais cuidado com esse celular, sua estabanada. Ele precisa funcionar para que você possa receber a ligação.

− Está bem, mãe. – Falo revirando os olhos.

− Odeio quando você faz isso! – Me encara raivosa, até que sua expressão se suaviza. – Ficarei muito feliz se você realizar o seu sonho de fazer Medicina. E sei que você irá conseguir, mas não posso negar que essa ideia me deixa um pouco inquieta. Sentirei sua falta, você vai morar um pouco distante de sua família... Sabia que esse momento chegaria, mas quando o momento chega, é outra história. Preocupa-me também, o fato de você ser um pouco destrambelhada. Faz-me pensar se você irá se virar bem onde você for morar.

− Não sou assim tão atrapalhada, mãe. Quanto à distância, sei que também sentirei falta de você e do papai. – A abraço.

Ao chegar a casa subo direto para o meu quarto, jogo-me na cama com o celular em mãos, encarando-o, esperando qualquer sinal. Fico assim por longos minutos, mas nada acontece. Ao ir para o banho o levo comigo, mas nada acontece. Não recebo ligação alguma. Chego a desanimar um pouco, mas desço as escadas para comer algo com ele no bolso do meu short. Chegando lá, o coloco sobre a mesa e preparo algo para comer.

De repente, a campainha toca e corro para ver quem é. Quando abro a porta me deparo com uma caixa vermelha embrulhada no chão. E nenhum sinal de quem a deixou ali. Pego-a do chão e vou subindo as escadas em direção ao meu quarto. Abrirei a caixa e talvez assim, encontre alguma informação do remetente. O destinatário eu já sei, há um cartãozinho com meu nome escrito nele.

Abro a caixa e me deparo com dezenas de bombons variados e uma folha de papel dobrada. Imagino que finalmente irei saber a identidade da pessoa que me enviara o presente. Porém, ao abrir o papel, me deparo com a seguinte mensagem: "Um pequeno e simples presente para adoçar seu dia. Para comemorar sua entrada na Universidade, se já recebeu a ligação da mesma, ou para dar boa sorte se ainda não a recebeu." Pisco os olhos confusa. _Quem poderia ter me enviado esse presente?_

− Seu celular está tocando, Sakura! – Ouço minha mãe gritar.

Arregalo os olhos. Não acredito que esqueci meu celular na cozinha depois do episódio do presente inesperado. Talvez minha mãe tenha razão, e eu seja realmente destrambelhada. Desço as escadas correndo e tomo o celular das mãos da minha mãe.

− Alô!... Sim, sou eu mesma... Os dados estão corretos. Ah, sim, sim. Está certo. Obrigada, muito obrigada.

−AH! Eu não acredito! PASSEI! – Grito usando todo o ar dos meus pulmões.

Finalmente passei no vestibular, após terminar o colegial eu estudei bastante, até mais do que já estava habituada e consegui entrar na Universidade. Agora, irei fazer parte dos Estudantes de Medicina, e estou completamente realizada. As portas da minha nova vida enfim se abriram. Só não estou ainda mais feliz porque a Ino não poderá se mudar para ir morar comigo em algum lugar mais próximo da Universidade. Ela não mora tão longe da Universidade quanto eu. Além disso, ela ganhou recentemente um carro de presente dos pais. Eles não aceitaram a desculpa de distância. Infelizmente terei que encontrar um lugar para morar sozinha.

Nossas aulas iniciarão no próximo mês, então tenho cerca de trinta dias para conseguir alugar um bom lugar para morar. Sendo assim, devo pesquisar algum apartamento vago localizado em uma boa vizinhança. E a Ino me indicara um site imobiliário com muitas opções de escolha.

Após levar cerca de uma hora na pesquisa, surto de felicidade ao ver um apartamento agradável numa vizinhança muito desejada, que fica a quatro quarteirões da Universidade. Era tudo o que eu podia querer. As fotos me agradaram e o preço não estava tão exorbitante. Era algo com o qual eu podia lidar. E o que me chamou muita atenção foi a facilidade e disponibilidade do site. Adorei a ideia de poder garantir meu apartamento ao pré-alugar o imóvel online, no conforto da minha casa. Eu não poderia perder a chance. Amanhã mesmo irei até a imobiliária para fechar contrato definitivo.

NOTAS FINAIS: Espero que tenham curtido dessa primeira parte. É apenas para dar breves explicações e um gostinho do que vem por aí.  
Até a próxima!  
Obrigada!


	2. Inquilinos

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:** Eu sei que estou muito atrasada. Mas, espero que vocês me perdoem e curtam esse capítulo quentinho que acaba de ser terminado.

 **Capítulo 1 – Inquilinos**

No dia seguinte, Ino e eu estamos em seu carro a caminho da sede imobiliária onde alugarei definitivamente o meu novo lar.

− Não acredito que você conseguiu um lugar tão bom e rápido. Aquele site é demais! Nem precisa me agradecer por abrir essa porta para você... – fala se gabando e olhando de canto de olho para mim.

− Eu já te agradeci várias vezes, Ino. Mas, foi realmente um grande feito. – Sorrio animada. – É aqui! Apenas vire a direita e estacione o carro. Chegamos! − Falo ao observar o endereço pelo GPS. Ino segue minhas instruções e enfim, descemos do carro.

O prédio é enorme e muito bem organizado. Nós pedimos por informações na recepção e seguimos para o elevador até o terceiro andar, seguindo o que a recepcionista havia nos instruído. Chegamos a uma sala imensa com dezenas de mesas e algumas pessoas já em atendimento. Essa deve ser uma imobiliária bastante popular e com muitos clientes.

− Olha! Há uma mesa vaga ali, vamos falar com o atendente, Sakura.

− Verdade!

Enquanto caminhamos nessa direção, um homem passa por nós com seus passos largos e firmes e chega lá antes. Ino e eu nos encaramos perplexas e pronunciamos ao mesmo tempo:

− Mas que homem lindo é esse? – Ino fala maravilhada.

− Mas que mal educado! – Eu digo.

− Tá... tudo bem! Mas, ele é perfeito!

− Ah, Ino!... Há outro atendente disponível ali, Vamos! – A puxo para me acompanhar.

Ao chegarmos e nos sentarmos o atendente nos cumprimenta e me pergunta se eu procuro alugar algum imóvel com o procedimento desde o início ou se eu já havia escolhido e pré-alugado o imóvel pela internet. Ao respondê-lo com a segunda opção ele me pergunta se eu tenho em mãos o primeiro contrato disponibilizado pela internet e o comprovante de pagamento.

− Ah, aqui estão! – Respondo enquanto o entrego os documentos.

− Está tudo certo, senhorita. Agora só preciso que assine aqui, e eu lhe entregarei as suas chaves.

...

Agora, o apartamento está finalmente alugado e posso voltar para casa e organizar tudo que for necessário para minha breve mudança e início das aulas.

− Que bom que deu tudo certo, Sakura. – Ino comenta enquanto estamos novamente no térreo da companhia imobiliária a caminho do estacionamento.

− Realmente! O bairro onde irei morar é bem conceituado e deve ser lindo pessoalmente. Por falar nisso, precisamos ir visitar o apartamento antes de voltarmos para casa.

− Claro!

Seguimos nosso caminho até o meu mais novo endereço, mas não sem antes darmos uma parada no caminho para comermos algo e entrarmos numa loja de móveis para fazer uma breve pesquisa de preços e modelos para meu apartamento.

Quando enfim chegamos ao endereço do prédio onde irei morar, ainda no estacionamento, observo um carro seguindo para a saída. _É impressão minha ou esse cara é o mesmo que encontramos na sede imobiliária?! Talvez, ele também tenha alugado um apartamento aqui. Ah, mas isso não importa!_

...

− O apartamento é lindo, Sakura! Olha para essa vista... Own, eu queria tanto vir morar com você aqui! Era nosso sonho dividir um apartamento enquanto estivéssemos na universidade. – Choraminga ela no meu ombro.

− Eu também queria muito, Ino. Mas, seus pais foram bastante claros quanto a isso. Agora, precisamos ir, Já está muito tarde!

Saímos do apartamento e eu o tranquei e encarei as chaves em minhas mãos. Mal posso esperar para iniciar essa nova fase da minha vida. Ainda não acredito que terminei o colegial, estudei feito louca e consegui ser aceita na universidade e finalmente irei seguir com minha vida. Sair de casa, morar sozinha e iniciar uma vida acadêmica são os primeiros passos para uma mudança geral na minha realidade e o início da minha fase adulta.

...

Ino me deixou em casa e foi direto para a sua casa. Meus pais não estão em casa agora. _Provavelmente, já saíram para o jantar de aniversário de casamento deles_. _Eles são ainda tão românticos_. – Sorrio com o pensamento. Chego exausta e completamente feliz com os acontecimentos de hoje. Subo as escadas e guardo cuidadosamente o contrato de aluguel na gaveta da minha cômoda.

− Tudo está dando certo nessa nova etapa da minha vida, e esse é apenas o começo. – Sussurro para mim mesma.

Não muito tempo depois, já estou pronta para dormir. Meus pais ainda não chegaram, mas também, o que eu queria?! Hoje é o dia deles, e apesar da minha ansiedade para conversar sobre as novidades, eu posso muito bem esperar até amanhã. Sem falar que já é muito tarde para uma conversa. Amanhã os contarei sobre o quanto gostei do lugar e o quão bom é onde ele se localiza.

UMA SEMANA ANTES DAS AULAS

− Sakura! Querida, você já terminou de embrulhar os seus pertences? O motorista que irá levá-la já deve estar chegando. – Grita a minha mãe do térreo.

− Já terminei sim, mãe! – grito em resposta. – Estou me arrumando para descer. Se ele chegar antes, o peça para esperar que não irei demorar.

− Certo!

Alguns minutos depois, termino de me arrumar e pego minha bolsa para ir para a sala. O motorista já me espera há cerca de cinco minutos. Ele e meu pai estão me ajudando a colocar a bagagem no carro.

− Vão com cuidado! – Meu pai nos instrui.

− Com toda certeza, senhor! – O motorista o responde.

− Eu vou me cuidar, pai.

− Sei que irá.

− Coma direito e durma bem. Você precisa se manter saudável!... Não fique focada apenas nos estudos. Você tem que se cuidar também. E sempre que possível venha nos visitar, essa continuará sempre sendo sua casa. Qualquer problema ou se você precisar de algo, não hesite em nos procurar. – Fala minha mãe com lágrimas nos olhos.

− Eu sei, mamãe! Não precisa se preocupar comigo, ok? Eu vou comer e dormir direito e me manterei saudável e sempre entrarei em contato com vocês. – A abraço.

...

Depois de quase uma hora de viagem, chegamos ao endereço. Quando desço do carro, informo o número do meu apartamento e aviso ao motorista que irei subir primeiro para abri-lo, aproveitando para levar comigo algumas bagagens mais leve. Enquanto isso, ele tira as bagagens do carro e se prepara para me encontrar no apartamento.

Antes mesmo de sair do estacionamento, vejo o mesmo carro que vi de saída quando estava aqui com a Ino para conhecer pessoalmente o apartamento. E agora tenho certeza que é o mesmo homem que encontramos na agência naquele dia. Aparentemente, ele alugou algum apartamento por aqui também.

Ignoro-o e sigo meu caminho, passo pela recepção e entro no elevador. Enquanto as portas se fechavam, me assusto com uma entrada repentina do homem que acabei de encontrar no estacionamento. Nos cumprimentamos rapidamente e já sem graça, eu entendo minha mão para pressionar o botão com um número "9" estampado, mas a recolho rapidamente ao notar que ele fez o mesmo. Nos encaramos por breves segundos e ele faz um gesto para que eu pressionasse o botão, e eu o faço.

Chegando ao nono andar, me desloco do meu lugar em direção à saída do elevador e me choco com o homem desconhecido. " _Ai meu ombro_ ", é o que eu penso. E o observo esfregar seu braço enquanto me dá passagem.

Agora, andando pelo corredor já conhecido, seguindo para meu apartamento. Noto que continuo a ouvir passos atrás de mim, o homem com quem dividi o elevador continua me seguindo. _"Isso é estranho... será que ele é algum pervertido? Ah, qual é?! Já encontrei problemas no meu primeiro dia aqui?"._ Apresso os passos e tento despistar o desconhecido.

 _"Ah, finalmente cheguei ao meu apartamento! Vou entrar logo e me esconder desse mala."_

Paro em frente ao meu apartamento, tiro as chaves da bolsa e tento abrir a porta. Mas, paro o movimento ao perceber que há outra mão estendida em direção à mesma fechadura. O encaro perplexa e o ouço dizer que esse é o apartamento dele e eu o rebato imediatamente. E assim se inicia uma discussão.

− Me desculpe moça. Mas, acho que você está equivocada. Esse é o meu apartamento! – Ele me responde da forma mais natural possível.

− Não! Você que deve estar equivocado. Eu aluguei esse apartamento há um mês e até vim visitá-lo no mesmo dia. – Me defendo. _"Só me faltava essa!"_

− Você é quem está se confundindo aqui. Eu tenho certeza que este aqui é o meu apartamento. Você pode ter alugado algum desses apartamentos ao lado e esqueceu o número e pensou que este seria o seu.

− Só se isso aconteceu com você, porque eu não estou enganada!

Ele tentou colocar sua chave na porta, mas, eu tampei a fechadura com minha mão. E peguei meu celular para tentar desfazer esse mal entendido ligando para agência imobiliária. E ele aparentemente está fazendo o mesmo.

Infelizmente, ninguém está me atendendo. Já estou ficando aflita, e logo agora... Meu primeiro dia, e falta apenas uma semana para as minhas aulas começarem. Não acredito que esse apartamento foi alugado para duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Isso não pode ser possível. Eles precisam resolver isso, e RÁPIDO!

Enquanto estou aqui distraída pensando em como tentar resolver essa situação, o espertinho aqui do lado coloca sua chave na fechadura e destranca a porta. Eu o empurro e entro antes dele, mas, ele coloca uma de suas pernas em cima da minha mala de rodinhas na tentativa de me atrasar, mas eu a puxo sem pena, e ele retira a perna às pressas já prestes a cair. Sigo para o centro da sala e solto minha mala. O encaro e deixo bem claro que eu não irei sair.

− Eu não vou sair daqui. Esse lugar é meu! – Eu falo tentando me manter calma.

− Eu acho que não! Você não viu que foi a minha chave que abriu a porta? – ele me provoca.

− Olha aqui, esse é o meu apartamento e eu tenho como provar. Minhas chaves também abrem aquela porta. – aponto para a porta enquanto falo. – E eu tenho um documento assinado que comprova que aluguei esse apartamento. Eu não sei quem é você, mas, você terá que se retirar.

De repente, ouvimos um barulho na porta e olhamos ao mesmo tempo na direção. Trata-se do motorista que subiu para deixar minhas bagagens.

− Aqui está alguns de seus pertences, senhorita Haruno. Há mais algumas malas lá em baixo, estou voltando para poder buscar.

− Espere, o senhor não precisa fazer isso. Pelo o contrário...

Antes que esse folgado e mal educado pudesse terminar o que estava falando o motorista o interrompe.

− Ah, então o senhor é o namorado da senhorita Haruno? – Ele não nos dá a oportunidade de responder e prossegue. – O senhor não precisa se preocupar. Eu irei buscar a bagagem, isso é parte do meu trabalho. Mas, se quiser adiantar o processo, o senhor pode me ajudar a pegar alguns dos pertences da jovem senhorita e trazê-los para cá. Aliás, vocês formam um belo casal, se me permitem dizer.

− Não! – Respondemos ao mesmo tempo em alto e bom som. Nos entreolhamos e prosseguimos. – Não somos um casal!

− Ahn, bem... Desculpem-me! Parece que cometi um erro. Mas, de toda forma, irei buscar o restante da bagagem.

− Sim, pode fazer isso. Eu irei acompanhá-lo e pegarei o que restar dos meus pertences. – eu falo encarando o sujeito do meu lado.

− Ah, mas não vai não! Você vai pegar o que já está aqui e levará de volta para o carro.

− Quem você pensa que é para falar algo assim? Você não decide nada aqui. Se alguém aqui vai embora, esse alguém é você. – Me irei de uma vez e gritei com ele.

− Eu me chamo Sasuke Uchiha e sou o morador daqui. E você é quem tem que cair fora.

− Eu não vou a lugar algum!

− Senhorita Haruno... O que eu devo fazer? – O pobre motorista me questiona.

− Vai fazer o que veio para fazer! Eu o ajudarei a trazer o resto das minhas coisas.

E encarei o tal de Sasuke Uchiha com toda a raiva e frustração do momento. Alguém vai ter que sair daqui. Mas, esse alguém não serei eu.

 **NOTAS FINAIS:** As brigas e desentendimentos desses dois apenas começaram. No próximo capítulo eles irão tentar resolver esse problema na agência. Como será a convivência desses dois?


	3. Disputa

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:** Estou de volta! Aqui está mais um capítulo quentinho com a continuação das brigas desse nosso casal. O que vocês acham que vem por aí? Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando essa história e me incentivando a continuar escrevendo. Muito obrigada a todos!

Boa Leitura!

 **Capítulo 2 – Disputa**

Nem cheguei a terminar de me mudar e já estou metida em problemas. E logo com um cara estúpido e mal educado como esse. _Sasuke Uchiha... Ahhhh que ódio!_ Mas, há um detalhe que não posso negar: ele realmente tem a chave do meu apartamento. Então, ele também é uma vítima desse erro que com toda certeza é culpa da agência.

Estou levando meus pertences para o apartamento com a ajuda do motorista. Porém, não sou a única a insistir em finalizar o processo de mudança, porque o idiota com quem discuti há pouco também continua a levar seus pertences. Enquanto eu coloco os meus de um lado da sala, ele coloca os seus do outro lado. Não suporto olhar mais para seu rosto. Deixo minha última mala junto com as outras, o encaro e apresso os passos para fora do apartamento, ele vem logo em seguida. Por estar irritada com sua presença, resolvo aprontar uma com esse estorvo na minha vida. Há um pequeno corredor por onde devemos passar para entrar ou sair do apartamento, no final dele está a porta principal e na parede direita do corredor há outra porta, que dá passagem para o banheiro. Enquanto passo para buscar a única caixa que ainda falta, puxo a porta do banheiro e a deixo aberta cobrindo a saída do apartamento e saio quase correndo em direção ao elevador.

 _Hehe, ele com certeza deve estar irritado com a brincadeira, e por eu o atrasar já que peguei o elevador e já estou descendo sem ele. Tudo bem que isso foi infantil, mas... Fiz o que me deu vontade._

Chegando ao térreo, encontro com o motorista segurando minha caixa e esperando pelo elevador por onde acabo de sair. Eu o agradeço, pago e o dispenso, alegando que posso levar a caixa sozinha. Entro novamente no elevador e pressiono o número 9. Ao chegar ao meu andar, as portas do elevador se abrem e encaro o corredor vazio por alguns segundos.

− Que estranho... Enquanto eu estava no térreo ele não desceu, e agora que chego aqui ele não está vindo em direção ao elevador. E eu vi que ele ainda deixou algumas caixas no estacionamento.

Sigo a passos lentos e encontro a porta do banheiro ainda fechando o caminho da saída. Fecho-a lentamente e me surpreendo com a cena. O tal de Sasuke está desmaiado no chão! Me apresso e coloco a caixa junto com as demais e me aproximo dele.

− Ain, eu espero que ele esteja bem... Será que ele bateu com a cabeça tão forte assim na porta? Espera, ele está respirando? – Me aproximo dele para checar esse detalhe e suspiro aliviada com a resposta que obtive. – Ele está respirando... Ufa!

O toco e balanço delicadamente enquanto chamo por seu nome, noto que ele lentamente começa a despertar. Passo a mão direita por cima de seus olhos e continuo chamando seu nome. Até que ele abre lentamente os olhos e me encara meio tonto. Sorrio em alívio e tapo minha boca.

− Que bom que você acordou! – Comento.

Surpreendo-me com sua reação. Após me olhar e ouvir meu comentário ele simplesmente começa a rir e eu faço o mesmo. Após ajudá-lo a sentar, ficamos em silêncio assim por um tempo. Até que ele quebra o silêncio:

− Você é louca ou o quê? – Sasuke me questiona em tom de riso. – Você me fez bater com a cabeça na porta e desmaiar. Será que você quer se livrar de mim me matando?

− Não sou nenhuma assassina... Mas pode ser uma boa ideia. – Respondo entre risos.

− Olhe, espero que você não seja suficientemente maluca a esse ponto.

− Enfim, peço desculpas pela "brincadeira". Não imaginei que você iria se ferir a ponto de desmaiar. Você está sentindo alguma coisa? Tontura, dor de cabeça ou algo semelhante?

− Estou bem! Não precisa se preocupar. Apenas não faça isso novamente... Eu pretendo ir ainda hoje tentar resolver esse problema na agência. Posso te dar uma carona se você quiser.

O encaro desconfiada e respondo:

− Você não está tentando se vingar do que fiz e se livrar de mim fazendo-me desaparecer não é mesmo?

− Claro que não! – Ele riu com a minha ideia sem sentido. – Mas, também pode ser uma boa ideia. – Me olhou sugestivamente.

− Só se você não tiver amor pela sua vida. Porque eu juro que vou me tornar um espírito perseguidor. – As gargalhadas de ambos podem ser ouvidas em alto e bom som depois dessa ameaça. Estranhamente o clima está mais calmo e ameno entre nós depois dessa breve conversa. Talvez ele seja um cara legal... Ou não. Vai saber!

Chegamos à empresa e estamos a caminho da sala do corretor chefe. Não foi nada fácil conseguir falar com ele. Fizemos no mínimo um escândalo com os demais funcionários para que ele disponibilizasse um tempo para nos atender ainda hoje, não importando o quê.

. . .

− Senhor... – Por um momento Sasuke hesita e percebo que ele olha para a plaquinha de identificação que se encontra sobre a mesa do corretor chefe. – Senhor Sarutobi, tenho certeza que os seus funcionários já lhe passaram todas as informações dadas por mim mais cedo sobre o problema no qual estou envolvido... – Ele me olha e retorna a falar. − Juntamente com a senhorita Haruno. – Ele dá mais uma pausa em sua fala, parece pensar por uns breves segundos e continua. − Gostaria que tal problema fosse resolvido o mais depressa possível. Tenho conhecimento sobre meus direitos, e tenho absoluta certeza de que segui corretamente todos os procedimentos necessários para efetivar o aluguel. Portanto, exijo que as medidas sejam tomadas e a senhorita ao meu lado seja levada a alugar outro imóvel, abandonando assim, o MEU apartamento.

Ouvi cada palavra boquiaberta. Mal posso acreditar no que acabei de ouvir. Se em algum momento eu pensei que Sasuke seria um cara legal, já mudei de ideia instantaneamente após ouvir o que ele acaba de proferir. Quem ele pensa que é para querer passar na minha frente e sair na melhor?! Não vou deixá-lo ganhar essa disputa. Esse apartamento será meu a todo custo!

− Do que você está falando? Fui eu quem alugou esse apartamento, e exijo meus direitos sobre ele! – Sakura se defende.

− Eu também o aluguei, e tenho os mesmos direitos que você. – Sasuke a encara de forma nada amigável.

− Ah, é mesmo? Então, por que você quer ser o privilegiado aqui? Por que eu tenho que ser a pessoa que deve abandonar o imóvel?

O corretor de imóveis os observa silenciosamente enquanto discutem, tentando encontrar uma solução para o problema que tem em mãos. Isso jamais havia acontecido desde a implantação do novo sistema de aluguéis, e ele não sabia o que fazer para resolver aquela situação de forma que mantivesse ambos os clientes e que não manchasse a imagem da agência. Até que uma ideia surge em sua cabeça, e ele realmente espera que ambos a aceitem.

− Por que vocês não dividem o apartamento? – O senhor já cansado daquilo e querendo se livrar logo da situação finalmente se pronuncia.

− O QUÊ? – Sasuke e Sakura gritam perplexos com a ideia. Não acreditavam que era real o que acabaram de ouvir.

− Eu não vou dividir nada com essa louca escandalosa. O Senhor não sabe o que ela já fez comigo em apenas um dia. Imagina só o que não fará se morarmos juntos. Além disso, eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma de dividir um imóvel com ela!

− Como é que é? Do que você me chamou? Ora, seu playboyzinho de cabelo estranho! Eu que não irei dividir MEU apartamento com um cara que não conheço e que ainda é rude e pode até ser um cara perigoso. Vai saber... E saiba que eu também não sou obrigada a nada!

− O que você acabou de dizer? Você está insinuando... – Sasuke a encara furiosamente.

− Essa é a única alternativa que tenho para os dois. Eu não tenho culpa se o apartamento foi alugado para duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, isso aconteceu devido a problemas no sistema do nosso site.

− Como assim não tem culpa? Se for algo relacionado ao sistema implantado por vocês, então, obviamente que a culpa é de vocês. – Sakura se explode após ouvir tal explicação.

− Como assim? O que aconteceu? – Sasuke exige a explicação enquanto encara o senhor Sarutobi.

− Ambos solicitaram o aluguel pela internet, meus funcionários fizeram o atendimento final solicitando e imprimindo os contratos e vocês dois vieram à nossa agência e o assinaram. – O homem suspira cansado. − Ao fazer a solicitação online, o apartamento deveria ser identificado como alugado, ou seja, não mais disponível. Porém, o sistema não tomou essa medida e o deixou ainda disponível. Quando vocês fizeram a reclamação, pudemos enfim, resolver esse pequeno _bug_ do sistema. E Felizmente, vocês foram os únicos a alugarem o local.

− Felizmente? – Sasuke repete sarcasticamente..

− Mas, o senhor não pode verificar quem fechou contrato primeiro? – Ela indaga esperançosa.

− Isso já foi feito, senhorita. Mas, infelizmente, ambos os contratos foram fechados no mesmo momento. Logo, não poderei escolher qual dos dois deve ficar com o apartamento. Vocês devem dividi-lo ou decidirem entre si quem irá sair e procurar outro lugar. Nós não podemos decidir isso por vocês. Pois, seria uma injustiça com o que teria que partir. Porém, vale salientar que aquele é um excelente bairro, a vizinhança é calma, e não é costumeiro encontrar moradias por ali tão facilmente. Principalmente por um preço em conta como esse. Raramente aparece uma ou duas oportunidades, mas nunca se sabe quando isso ocorrerá. Por isso pensem com cautela.

Sakura senta-se novamente na cadeira após um longo suspiro, já não sabe o que fazer. _Isso não pode estar acontecendo..._ Enquanto isso, Sasuke olha o teto com olhar reflexivo, até finalmente se pronunciar:

− Eu não vou sair do apartamento. Se você quiser, pode continuar nele também, já que, você tem tanto direito quanto eu. Se não gostar da ideia e não puder suportá-la, você pode sair quando quiser. Mas eu fico!

Sakura o olha perplexa e derrotada, mas é obrigada a aceitar. Ela não tem mais tempo e nem quer procurar por outro apartamento, porque ela sempre quis morar naquele bairro e não abriria mão dele agora. E não tem tempo para passar por todo um processo judicial tentando ficar com o lugar.

− Ótimo! Vocês não poderiam fazer melhor escolha. E já que ambos já efetuaram o pagamento, irei fazer reembolso de 50% do aluguel de ambos, porque estão dividindo o mesmo lugar. Nada mais justo, não é verdade? Um novo contrato será feito em nome dos dois, e vocês terão apenas que dividir o aluguel de agora em diante. Minhas sinceras desculpas pelo ocorrido.

Os dois se encaram em silêncio e pensam que realmente seria muito bom economizar no aluguel. Se eles passarem a se dar bem enquanto convivem juntos, essa situação pode passar a ser suportável. Talvez, os dois acabem ganhando algo com isso.

Após a chegada do novo contrato, eles receberam ainda um desconto bem considerável como pedido de desculpas da empresa pelo problema causado pelo sistema online. Sakura e Sasuke assinaram e voltaram para casa juntos, pensando em quão difícil seria daqui para frente. Certamente não seria fácil dividir o apartamento com um desconhecido. E que desde o primeiro momento só fazem brigar.

. . .

Quando finalmente voltam para casa, já é noite e ambos estão famintos. Pedem uma pizza e acompanhamentos e comem em silêncio. O clima parece estranho e pesado. Sakura é a primeira a se retirar e ir improvisar um lugar para dormir. O apartamento não é tão grande. Há uma pequena cozinha, o banheiro e uma varandinha com uma bela vista. Mas, não há quartos. Como que ela vai dividir um apartamento com um homem sem ter nem mesmo um lugar de total privacidade como um quarto só para si?! No dia seguinte ela vai ter que improvisar algo que divida bem o espaço de cada um e que a dê um pouco mais de privacidade e tranquilidade até mesmo para seus estudos. Ela precisa achar uma maneira de se sentir um pouquinho mais isolada e "protegida". _Amanhã será um longo dia..._ É o que ela conclui.

 **NOTAS FINAIS:** Os dois não tiveram outra escolha a não ser... Morar juntos. Como acham que será daqui para frente? Afinal, Sakura pretendia morar com a Ino ou sozinha... Estava completamente fora de seus planos dividir um apartamento com um homem e ainda por cima, desconhecido.

Agradeço a todos por lerem e até a próxima! Kissus


	4. Vivendo Juntos

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:** Depois de toda a confusão entre Sasuke e Sakura vem o dia seguinte, e com ele o constrangimento.

Muito obrigada a todos!

Boa Leitura!

 **Capítulo 3 – Vivendo Juntos**

Sakura teve sorte por sua cama ser de fácil montagem. Graças a isso, ela pode preparar seu lugar de descanso e logo encontrou seu cobertor e travesseiro. Ela achou que não conseguiria dormir depois de tudo o que aconteceu, mas o cansaço lhe venceu. Já quanto a Sasuke, ele não havia se importado com detalhes e nem em comprar moveis que lhe trouxessem conforto, como uma cama, por exemplo. O rapaz colocou um fino colchão sobre o chão com alguns cobertores e um travesseiro, e apagou logo em seguida.

Sakura abre seus olhos ao sentir um cheiro agradável vindo da pequena cozinha, e imediatamente ouve o seu estômago roncar. Ela se senta e observa o ambiente entendendo a nova realidade que está inserida. Nada daquilo foi um pesadelo, ela não está no seu quarto na casa de seus pais e esse cheiro não é da comida feita por sua mãe.

Ela se dirige à fonte daquele cheiro extraordinariamente agradável e se depara com Sasuke vestido com um avental e preparando o café da manhã que parecia ser delicioso.

− Bom dia! – Sakura o cumprimenta.

− Bom dia! Pode se sentar, já estou terminando nosso café.

− Wow! Então, você sabe cozinhar?

− Acho que sua visão pode lhe dar uma resposta imediata para sua pergunta. – Sasuke responde com uma expressão entediada e aparentemente, mal humorada.

− Hey! Você não precisa ser tão grosso e ignorante. Você por acaso não dormiu? Se você tem algum problema não venha descontá-lo em mim. A menos que você esteja a fim de discutir.

− Olha... Apenas coma e me deixe em paz, ok? Eu não estou de bom humor hoje e estou pensando em algumas coisas que tenho que resolver. Então, não me desconcentre.

− Que rude! – ela se irrita e ele apenas a ignora sentando-se para comer.

O ambiente permanece em um clima pesado e constrangedor. Sakura não acreditava que teria que dividir seu novo lar com aquele ser... Lindo, mas insuportável. A comida estava deliciosa. Ela sabia cozinhar um pouco, não era nenhuma _exper_ na cozinha, mas iria sobreviver bem morando sozinha. De qualquer forma, agora ela deveria se acostumar com a verdade atual de seus dias: Não estava morando sozinha e que o seu parceiro de apartamento sabe cozinhar incrivelmente bem.

Repentinamente, ela percebe que ele já terminou de se alimentar e se encontra de pé pegando seu casaco e chaves e seguindo em direção à porta.

− Você pode cuidar dessa louça, não é mesmo? – O jovem sai e fecha a porta atrás de si sem nem ao menos esperar uma resposta à sua pergunta e muito menos olhar para Sakura.

Ela fica estática, sem saber o que pensar e o que fazer. Encara a pia com a louça suja e volta os olhos para a porta fechada novamente. "Quem ele pensa que é? Ele não precisaria me pedir algo desse tipo". Ela pensa.

− Eu mesma me ofereceria. Ah, deixa para lá! Não vou me irritar logo pela manhã. Tenho mais o que fazer, e após arrumar a cozinha, irei desempacotar e organizar minhas coisas. Espero que ele não retorne tão cedo! – Sakura se levanta e recolhe os itens que se encontram sobre a mesa, iniciando assim, a limpeza na cozinha.

Após terminar de limpar a cozinha, ela desempacota as comidas que sua mãe guardou em algumas caixas e a obrigou a trazer junto com seus pertences. "Você não deve se mudar sem ao menos levar algo que você possa preparar para comer em sua nova casa. Eu não estarei lá para fazer compras para você, Sakura!" – Ela pensa em sua mãe e sorri. Já sente sua falta e sabe que sentirá ainda mais. Porém, é algo que ela precisa se acostumar. Faz parte de sua independência.

Sakura segue desempacotando mais coisas, porém agora, são itens e roupas. Ela observa o lugar onde sua cama está localizada e pensa na possibilidade de criar ali um tipo de quarto improvisado. Já que o apartamento não possui quartos, mas há dois inquilinos nele que precisam dividir aquele espaço para viver. Então, ela precisa dividir a sala para ambos. Ainda mais porque não é como se o seu companheiro fosse uma mulher ou uma amiga sua. Trata-se de um homem, e deve-se incluir ainda na descrição: desconhecido.

− Eu não consigo arrumar nada se eu não estiver ouvindo música. Vou pegar meu celular e fones agora mesmo. – A jovem sempre achou chato e desencorajante arrumar qualquer coisa sem o som de algo agradável como as músicas soando e preenchendo todo o silêncio do ambiente. Sem falar que parecia que as horas não passavam, elas mendigavam o tempo e seguiam em câmera lenta durante todo o processo.

Quando ela finalmente termina de arrumar todo o apartamento, Sakura se joga em sua cama exausta. Ela limpou e distribuiu todos os seus cosméticos e itens de higiene pessoal pelo banheiro, forrou sua cama com um lençol branco com barras laterais de cor rosa, furou a parede, prendeu um prego e puxou um barbante cobrindo toda a extensão do espaço que ela designou que seria seu "quarto" e prendeu a outra ponta numa pequena estante de livros que ela mesma montou naquele dia. E no barbante estendeu alguns lençóis, transformando-os em cortinas improvisadas. Dentro desse espaço, ela colocou sua cama encostada na parede, um criado-mudo com um pequeno jarro de flores sobre ele. Pôs também uma cadeira e a banquinha de estudos, onde o seu laptop permanece a maior parte do tempo. E ainda colocou uma cômoda onde teve que se virar para guardar todas as suas roupas. Deu bastante trabalho para organizar todos os móveis para que todos coubessem ali. Ficou um pouco apertado, mas dava para sobreviver mesmo assim. Para enfatizar ainda mais a separação de espaços pessoais, ela pegou sua fita adesiva vermelha e a passou no chão dividindo toda a sala. O seu espaço e o espaço dele.

− Agora sim! Finalmente Terminei de arrumar tudo. Agora preciso de um banho urgente. – Ao se levantar ela verifica a hora em seu celular e vê que são quase 21h e Sasuke ainda não voltou. – Onde ele poderia ter ido? Ah, tanto faz!

Casa arrumada na medida do possível, "quarto pronto", agora ela só precisava de um banho, e dormir ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que a relaxasse. Enquanto ainda está no banho ouve barulhos vindos da casa e imagina que provavelmente, seu parceiro tenha finalmente voltado para casa. Quando a jovem sai do banheiro com uma roupa confortável, depara-se com Sasuke deitado já dormindo em seu colchão.

 _Nossa! Ele acabou de chegar depois de passar o dia todo fora e já está dormindo. Não sei o que fez durante o dia, mas deve estar realmente cansado._ Ela passa calmamente por ele e tenta chegar à sua cama com o mínimo de ruído possível, para que ele não acorde. Mas, enquanto entrava em seu "quarto", bate sua perna na escrivaninha e tapa a boca para evitar gritar, se abaixa e esfrega sua perna na tentativa de aliviar a dor e pensa: _"Espero que ele não tenha acordado"._

Após alguns segundos, a dor havia aliviado e ela checa se Sasuke ainda permanecia em seu sono e sentiu alívio ao descobrir que sim. Ela volta calmamente e vai para a cama levando seu notebook junto. Senta-se e o coloca sobre suas pernas para acessar um pouco a internet antes de dormir. Ao acessar o site da universidade, se recorda que as aulas começarão muito em breve e se sente um pouco eufórica e ansiosa. Sakura resolve assistir alguns MV's de Kpop no YouTube até se sentir sonolenta e ir realmente dormir. Até que seu celular vibra e ela descobre que é uma mensagem enviada por Ino para o sua rede social:

— _Hey, sumida! Como foi a mudança? Desculpa não poder te ajudar ontem. Estava na casa dos meus avós como vc sabe. Como é morar sozinha?_

Com essa mensagem Sakura acaba de perceber que tudo isso aconteceu e ela nem contou sobre a confusão para a Ino. A última vez que se falaram foi um dia antes de sua mudança. Sua amiga ficará muito surpresa com as novidades.

— _Oi, Ino. Eu entendo, ñ precisa se preocupar com isso. Sobre a mudança... eu tive muitos problemas com o q/ lidar, e alguns deles terei q/ continuar lidando. Eu ñ fui a única a alugar esse ap/._

— _Do q/ vc ta falando? Conta tudo agora!_

— _Sabe aquele cara com quem nos encontramos na agência e também no estacionamento desse prédio no dia em q/ alugamos esse lugar? Então, ele tbm o alugou e foi a maior confusão para resolver todo o problema._

— _Mas q/ absurdo! Mas vc conseguiu ficar com o ap?_

— _Consegui... Mas, ele tbm conseguiu!_

— _O q? Você está dividindo sua casa com ele? Não acredito! Como q/ está sendo morar com esse gato? — Sakura rola os olhos e põe-se a digitar._

— _Está tudo muito estranho. Mas, Ñ há muito o q/ possa fazer._

— _Ah, deixa de ser azeda! Como ele é?_

— _Muito abusado, grosso e rude, como eu já havia notado desde o primeiro encontro._

— _Ah, para com isso! Vai dizer q/ não se sente balançada?!_

— _Estou balançando agora, sim. Mas é de sono! Boa noite, Ino!_

— _Ain, ok! Boa noite, chataa 3 Ainda falta uns dias até as aulas começarem. Vamos nos encontrar amanhã? Eu passo aí e te pego para fazermos um passeio pela cidade._

— _Você está é curiosa sobre o Sasuke não é mesmo?!_

— _Hmm, então esse é o nome dele?! Interessante... É por isso tbm! Mas, também estou com saudades de vc. Posso passar aí às 14h?_

— _Tbm sinto sua falta ;-; Tudo bem, esse horário está ótimo! A gente se vê..._

Depois dessa conversa ela realmente decide desligar o computador e ir dormir. Sabia que no dia seguinte, a sua amiga a bombardearia de perguntas e iria querer conhecer o Sasuke melhor. Quando será que os dias finalmente deixariam de ser tão conturbados?

 **NOTAS DA FINAIS:** Os dias estão passando, as aulas se aproximando e pouco a pouco vamos conhecer um pouco mais sobre o Sasuke.

Muito obrigada a todos!


End file.
